That Night
by AstridEstelle
Summary: How did Lily and James get together? It involves being trapped in a room together, a lot of alcohol, muggle games and a little aphrodisiac. Rated a hard R for explicit scenes. Kinda crack. One-Shot


Lily let out an annoyed sigh, and looked around. Professor Slughorn was marking papers, Sirius was balancing his wand on his nose, a stupid idea if you asked her. Remus was the only one working on his lines besides herself. She huffed and yawned glancing at the boy next to her, James was busy sketching a portrait of some chick. Stupid, sexy, Potter. She glanced up at the professor and quickly shoved James out of his seat.

James let out a squak and fell to the floor with a loud thump causing Sirius and Remus to burst into laughter.

"Mr Potter! This is detention where I expect you to behave lest you get another detention."

"Sorry professor!" He grumbled

James got back in his seat glaring at Lily, "What the hell Evans?"

"One," She holding up a finger, "You decided to sit next to yours truly. And two," She held up another finger, " I wouldn't have been in detention if it wasn't for you."

James grinned sheepishly rubbing his hair knowing that she was right. Him and his friends had gotten into a paint fight. They had planned to bombard Peter with a paint attack but the next person to walk out the classroom had been Lily and her roommate Deja. Speaking of Deja...

"Hey you could've ditched like Yates."

"Yeah like don't want get her another detention for ditching."

At the moment the door flung open and a tall thin girl came running in, "Sorry I'm late professor!"

"Ms. Yates, I hope you weren't planning on skipping detention."

"Of course not." She said running her hands through moving her dark bangs out of her honey brown eyes.

The professor was cut off as all of Hogwarts shook. Slughorn stood up looking worried, "If you'll excuse me for a minute students. Do not move a muscle I'll be right back."

"So why were you late Deja?" Lily asked, she had been worried she was gonna be forced to spend all of detention with these losers.

"Umm." She blushed soft voice trialing off, she looked around the boys who looked all too curious and whispered in Lily's ear causing Lily to gasp.

"Deja!" Lily shouted

The two girls then started giggling and whispering to each other.

"Ugh girls!" Sirius groaned

Both girls turned around to glare at Sirius and Lily opened their mouth to protest when the whole school began to shake.

"What's going on!" Lily shouted

"Earthquake?" Deja asked

"Guys we need to get out of here!" James cried only for the doors to collapse into each other

"Get under a desk" Remus said

Sirius looked to see Deja still standing there as the ceiling above her cracked.

"Watch out!" Sirius yelled tackling her to the ground as the roof caved in where she had been recently standing

Sirius looked down at her "Are you okay?"

"You saved my life, thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Guys were trapped." Lily said, "We're stuck in here."

At hearing Lily's voice both Sirius and Deja snapped out of their trance.

"Get off of me." She said

"So what do you think all the ruckus was all about?" Sirius asked getting up and helping her up.

"Maybe the potions lab got blown up again." Remus shrugged

"Great we're locked in here for who know show long" Deja snapped, "No what?"

"Well if we're stuck in here for the unforeseeable future." James pulled out his wand and pointed it at the desk turning it into a large plush bed. He turned around to see Lily and Deja exchanging a glance.

"What might as well get some beauty rest while we're in here." Sirius grinned wiggling his eyebrows

"Perverted intentions aside thats not a bad idea." Deja sighed.

The five of them pulled out their wands making changes to the classroom and soon they had a couple of rooms and a makeshift common area. They had found Slughorn's snack cupboard and raided the place for food.

"Now what?" Sirius sighed he turned to see Deja bent over in Slughorn's closet asre up in the air and let out a whistle.

Deja stood rapidly hitting her head on the shelf and turned around. "Stop being a perv Sirius. Just for that you get none of this." She said holding up two bottles of firewhiskey.

"Wow!" Remus cheered, "Slughorn has it packing!"

"He has a whole bunch of alcohol in the closet." Deja grinned, "So at least now we have something to do."

"Oooh lets play never have I ever." Lily said sprawled in an armchair

"Whats that?" Sirius asked, stretching his arms over his head.

"Its a muggle game its really fun. Plus there's nothing else to do and it'll help us get to know each other."

"How do you play?"

Lily transfigured some parchment in to cups and handed it out to everyone filling up the glass as she explained the rules, "I'll go first."

"I've never been in any of the other common rooms besides my own."

Sirius, James, Remus, and Deja all took a drink.

"Ok Sirius Remus, and James I understand, pranks take careful planning I guess but Deja?" Lily asked

Deja bit her lips before shrugging, "What can I say Hufflepuff boys are all about giving."

"Ohh Yates, who would've thought under that good girl exterior there's a bad girl waiting to be explored." Remus snickered.

"Oh shut up!" She huffed. "You won't be doing any exploring of this body."

"We'll see." Remus winked

"Alright," Deja grinned, "I've never had sex in a public space."

This time the only person who drank was Lily.

"What the hell Evans?" James shouted, "How when?"

Lily giggled to herself, "We Muggles have something called the Mile High Club and its remarkably harder to do on a broomstick.

James stared in shock while everyone else in the room exchanged snickers, "Who knew Evans was such a deviant?"

Sirius held up his glass, "I've never kissed a boy."

Both Lily and Deja took their drinks glaring.

"No fair you cheater." Lily huffed.

"Hey its something I've never done." Sirius winked

"Well in that case Deja huffed, "I've never kissed a girl."

All three boys drank and Lily and Deja exchanged high fives. James leaned over and whispered into Remus' ear, "We'll have to change that later tonight."

Remus nodded grinning widely, "My turn. I've never shagged a boy."

"Aw come on." Deja cried out, spilling some firewhiskey on her arm, "Cheaters."

She and Lily both clinked glasses slightly missing in their buzzed stakes and took a long swig.

"James I swear if you do something that spe... speifcl...that is made for us! I'll be mad!" Lily huffed, too drunk to say the word correctly.

"I promise I won't!" James said grinning ruefully, holding up his hands in defeat.

Lily and Deja were on their way to becoming quite sloshed while him and his friends were merely buzzed at best.

He grinned as all they waited impatiently, "Never have I ever...worn makeup!"

"Potter!" The two girls shouted downing their drinks and tackling James to the floor, they succeed sitting on his back while his face was smushed on the floor.

"I give I give!" James said banging on the floor.

"Say uncle!" Lily shouted

"What?"

"Just say it!"

"Uncle uncle!"

The girls got off James and sat down whispering to each other.

"I suggest we play a new game." Lily huffed, "Truth or dare. I also suggest that we fill all of your cups and you three chug it's not fair that me and Deja are more sloshed than you are the rest of you guys cheated."

The boys shrugged holding out their glasses as the girls topped them off, they all clinked their glasses and downed it in one sitting.

"There now the score's been even." Sirius slurred

* * *

"Truth or Dare is simple, you choose truth you answer truthfully, you choose dare you do the dare. You decline you drink but you can't decline twice times in a row." Lily slurred

The boys all exchanged matching smirks and Remus popped up, "How about we play strip poker first. Then after we play truth or dare. Whoever wins the hand, keeps their clothes on and the losers each lose one item of clothing. By the end, whoever has the most clothes on is the winner."

"I guess thats alright." Deja shrugged.

Remus smirked and pulled out a deck of cards he had in his robes pocket.

The first hand went to Lily, and much to the boys' frustration all Deja removed was her robes, while James and Remus followed suit. Sirius who didn't have his robes merely took off his shoes. Deja won the second round, meaning Lily took off her robe, Sirius removed his socks and James and Remus took off their shoes.

The next two rounds went to Remus, while Sirius won the next one after that. To the boys dismays, all Lily and Deja had taken off were their shoes and socks. Sirius was currently shirtless except for his tie. James was still dressed only missing his shoes socks and ties while Remus had lost his jumper and tie.

"You're looking a bit chilly there, Sirius," Lily said with a giggle flicking a cold nipple.

Sirius flexed grinning widely, "Like what you see."

"I do." Remus winked making everybody laugh.

A couple of more rounds later and everyone was down to their underwear, Lily was in a pair of blue underwear and bra while, Deja wore her shirt, a bra with flashes of red underwear being seen. All three boys were in their boxers or boxer briefs laughing to themselves.

Deja stood up abruptly throwing her hands up in the air, "I suggest," She slurred, "We stop stripping now."

Sirius grinned from his place on the couch, his angle giving him the perfect view up her shirt. "I agree. Truth or dare will be more interesting now."

"Nobody's allowed to get dressed." Remus smirked, "We play in what we're wearing."

Deja nodded stumbling onto Sirius' lap, "I'm sorry."

"No worries love." Sirius grinned setting her in between him and Remus.

* * *

"Sirius truth or dare?"

"Dare me baby!"

"I dare you to make out with Remus."

Sirius looked at Remus and shrugged, "Nothing we haven't done before."

The two leaned across Deja as their lips met.

Sirius pressed his lips against Remus. They were thin, but soft. Remus responded to his kiss and before he knew it, he lost all train of thought. His lips parted lightly, and Remus took it as an invitation to deepen the kiss. Which he did. He snaked his tongue though Sirius lips and tasted every corner of his mouth. They both moaned in their kiss and a sharp gasp brought them back to reality, both ending the kiss gasping for air.

They looked around the room noticing the glazed expressions in their friends eyes and smirked. Remus grinned looking at Deja who had a pink flush across her usually dark skin.

"Like what you saw?"

"That was hot!" Lily whispered

Deja said nothing but the way she was biting her lip and fidgeting in the seat said it all.

Sirius winked at her, "Remus, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Have you ever done it as a you know what." Sirius grinned wiggling his eyebrows

"Nope not answering." Remus huffed taking a swig.

"James truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take a body shot off of Lily's stomach."

It was a sign of how drunk Lily was when she didn't immediately protest. Instead she put a finger to her chin and shrugged, "How about it Potter?"

James gaped before scrambling up in a heartbeat nearly tripping over himself to get Lily. Lily leaned back and James bit his lip watching the object of his affections display herself for him. He poured the firewhiskey in Lily's navel then bent over to lick at the hollow of the Lily's neck. He then trailed his tongue down, to Lily's navel, lapping at the alcohol he poured there. He swirled his tongue around, making sure to get as much of the tequila he could. Following the same path back up the lean stomach, he pressed a kiss in between Lily's breasts before sitting up and offering her a hand up.

Lily was bright red, body glistening slightly and shivered, Sirius let out a loud woof whistle while Remus and Deja clapped their praises.

"Damn Potter!" Lily slurred, "Way to surprise a girl."

James smirked fidgeting slightly to suppress his burgeoning erection, "Alright truth or dare Deja?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Lily."

Deja bit her lip and turned to Lily who shrugged licking her own, "Alright."

She stood up sauntering to where Lily and James sat sitting on a couch and whispered into Lily's ear, "Wanna put on a show?"

Lily nodded an evil smirk spreading across her face and Deja grinned, grabbing Lily and pushing her into one of the chairs still left. Lily trailed her fingers over Deja's right boob and Deja shivered in anticipation. She captured Lily's mouth with her own swaying her right leg over Lily's lap and straddled her before kissing her mouth hungrily. Lily moaned into the kiss, sliding her hands under Deja's shirt. Quick as a flash Deja broke the kiss and pulled off her shirt returning to the kiss. As they kissed, Deja slid her hand up to Lily's chest and she cupped one of her breasts in her hand and squeezed it gently. Lily moaned softly into her mouth as she kissed her back, massaging her tongue against hers. Their hips were rocking together smoothly. The groans of the boys were noticed and the girls finally let go of each other. After a quick peck on the lips Deja slid back into her own seat. The two girls pulled away flushing heavily while the three remaining boys tried to hide their erections.

"I think I just came in my pants." Remus muttered and the rest laughed with joy. Every body in the room was getting extremely horny and every single boy in the room was sitting with rock hard erections in their underwear. They were not even hiding it anymore

"Lily truth or dare?" Deja asked

"Truth." She flushed, twirling a finger through her hair

"If you had to have sex with one person in this room who would it be?"

Lily bit her lip, looking around the room. She was starting to have a crush on James, except he wasn't really doing anything anymore and she really wanted him to make a move. She bit her lip, trailing her finger across her lips, "I would choose James." She said huskily.

James froze eyes wide, was he understanding Lily right. Everyone else in the room froze too looking at Lily with a shocked expression.

"Alright Sirius truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What do you and your friends do when you sneak off to all the time."

Sirius shook his head taking a shot and turned to Remus, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take off Jame's underwear with your teeth."

"Sorry but I'm not drunk enough ask me again in two rounds." He said taking a shot. "Ummm, James."

"Truth."

"How do you really feel about Lily."

James bit his lip, "I love her!" He slurred, he turned so he was looking her in the eyes, "I don't know how it happened but I honestly love you. You're beautiful, smart, and amazing. You don't take shit from anyone and you aren't afraid to stand up for what you believe in. You're passionate, hard-working, kind and you've never given me the time of day but I can never stop thinking about you. And I wouldn't change that for the world."

"Really." Lily whispered

"Really." James nodded.

Lily stood up walking over to James before straddling him and kissing him soundly. Lily kissed her deeply. Her tongue prodded between his lips to explore his mouth as he held herself flush against his chest. James kissed her back, his arms wrapping around her waist. Lily moaned and started to grind on James before Sirius cleared his throat. They stopped but Lily still remained seated in his lap. The two of them smiled at each other exchanging quick pecks.

"Enough of that!" He groaned, "Remus truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you had to choose between Deja or Lily who do you pick and why."

"Deja cause James will kill me otherwise, plus Deja looks like she's up for more fun." Remus smirked wrapping an around her waist.

"Hmm we'll see." Deja purred, "Lily truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How do you feel about James?"

"I always thought he was an annoying piece of shit. But lately he's been kind of alright. He's arrogant, determined, brave. He never lets people push him around and cares deeply for his friends. I guess somewhere along the way I realized that maybe I liked him as much as he liked me." Lily said pecking him on the cheek, "Shame it took us being totally sloshed to do anything about it."

"Deja truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Give Sirius a lap dance."

Deja grinned and stood up with and groan, stretching her body.

James, Sirius and Remus grinned at each other in anticipation. Deja walked over to Sirius, pulling him up and shoving him into a chair. She circled him, touching him with a single finger she drew across his shoulders, neck and back to the front again. Parting her legs she kept them straight while she bend all the way forward, her hands touching her feet while she gave Sirius a full view of her ass. Sirius put his hands on her outer thighs and moving upward before she slapped them away. "Naughty, naughty." She teased him.

After dancing around him she sat down on his lap facing away from him. She circled her hips and she could feel his hardness probing her butt. It turned her on to know that he was hard for her. Sirius smirked and pulled her flush against him so her core was right over his and wiggled causing her to moan.

"Sirius truth or dare?"

"Hmm after that I probably can't handle a dare. So truth."

"What's your biggest fantasy."

Sirius grinned, "Well I've always been a big fan of the more the merrier." He answered and turned to James and Remus winking.

"Lily truth or dare?"

"Don't think I didn't see that wink. Dare I can handle anything you give me."

"Make out with Deja."

"Again?" Lily said rolling her eyes

"And take off her bra and yours."

At that everyone's eyes in the room widened and then glazed over. Lily looked over at Deja too see her squeezed between Remus and Sirius and made eye contact both of them nodding. Lily smirked pulling Deja out of her seat and into a chair.

Deja looked up to speak but couldn't say anything before Lily's lips were on her. Their tongues swirled in each others mouths, both fighting for dominance. Deja felt Lily 's hand unbutton her bra and then she was squeezing her breast. Deja moaned into Lily's mouth, feeling Lily smirk. Deja returned the favor dropping Lily's bra and stroking her bare breast and squeezing her nipples making Lily cry out softly.

A loud groan broke them apart and they turned to see Remus biting down on his lip as he came in his pants. Lily grinned, moving to sit on a separate couch with Deja and smirked, "Glad we have that effect on you."

She stretched showcasing her breast earning a whisper fuck from James and leaned back giving the boys a good luck at her tits. James whimpered into his hand as he came blushing furiously. While Deja stood up and sauntered back to her seat between Remus and Sirius.

"You can look." She shimmied her body, breasts swaying, "And you can touch." That was all the invitation they needed. Sirius stood up moving to another chair and pulled Deja on top of him, pulling her into a heated kiss, and let out a quiet moan as he finally came. Remus came behind them running his hands up and down Deja's body as he pawed at her breasts.

James and Lily watched with wide eyes before Lily turned to James. "It doesn't look like they're gonna be stopping anytime soon why don't we have our own fun." She smirked dragging his hand to her breast and leaning in to kiss him.

* * *

Rolling over so she lay beneath him, James bent his head, taking a dusky pink nipple into his mouth. He teased the tip with his tongue, feeling it contract under the wet warmth, then grazed it with his teeth. Lily drew a quick, indrawn breath as he bit down lightly, worrying at it while Lily moaned.

His other hand drifted up along her ribcage to cup the other breast, rolling its weight in his palm before closing his fingers around the nipple and pinching. Lily arched upward with a wordless cry, her head falling back, exposing the long pale column of her throat.

"Like it rough, do you?" James murmured against her breast, soothing the nipple in his mouth with flat strokes of his tongue. "Should've known."

He bit down again, harder this time, and gave the nipple between his fingers a rough twist. Lili moaned loudly, writhing beneath him as he ravished her breasts with increasingly harder nips and pinches alternating with long, soothing swipes of his tongue. He sucked and licked at her like a starving man, alternately dragging his tongue slowly along the curve of Lily's heavy breasts and then sucking hard on her nipples, making her arch her back and moan.

He curved one hand over a hip, squeezing the firm flesh. While the fingers of his other hand sunk into the soft flesh of her ass. He pulled her head back, and held her still, as she gasped and moaned at the feeling of his mouth ravishing her breasts.

His other hand slipped between her thighs, nudging them apart. Her knickers were damp against his questing fingers. He pressed down, rubbing the fabric over her secret flesh, feeling it slide easily through her folds. Lily quivered at her inescapable sign of arousal, biting her lip and James smirked at being the one to make her this undone.

James tugged at her knickers. "I want to see that pretty cunt." He wadded them in his hand, tossing them aside. He reached again between her legs, sliding his fingers through coarse red curls, finding and stroking her wetness. Lily moaned, her hips shifting, canting upward, her legs spreading more widely apart.

He plunged two fingers into her without warning, thrusting them in and out of her hot, tight cunt, watching her with avid eyes as Lily's eyes flew open before relaxing into pleasure contorted with a heated blush spreading across her cheeks. Her breathing grew erratic, uneven as he continued to plunder her depths, his fingers shoving into her all the way. She clenched and shuddered around them, gasping for breath.

James shrugged of his wet briefs with one hand, rolling his hand over his pre cum. Rolling on top of her, he brushed over Lily's swollen clit with his thumb with the lightest of touches. She came apart, convulsing around his thrusting fingers, her cry raw, guttural.

James kissed her again, his tongue plundering her much as his fingers had moments earlier. He withdrew his fingers from her sopping wet cunt, positioned himself, and drove into her, his lips still fastened over hers, catching and stifling the sounds Lily made as she arched upward in welcome.

Her legs wrapped around him, drawing him in more deeply as he began pounding relentlessly into her, his hands cupping her face as they traded heated kisses. She bucked beneath him, matching him thrust for thrust, tightening and loosening around him, driving him toward climax as ruthlessly as he pushed her toward her own.

Stiffening, he came with a grunt, throwing his head back, his eyes tightly closed as he spilled into her, shuddering with the force of his orgasm. He was startled into a low, breathless cry of his own when she clamped down on his softening cock, wringing him of every drop.

"Vixen," he panted, grinning down at her flushed face. Lily grinned back, unrepentant as he pulled out of her and collapsed, rolling onto his side and breathing hard. They laid there for a second before the cries of their fellow companions reminded them they weren't the only ones in the room. They looked over mouth open in awe as they watch Remus and Sirius finish taking Deja at the same time.

* * *

While Sirius was kissing Deja, Remus stood behind her and she felt his evident hardness pressing against her lower back. He fondled her breasts before dragging his hands lower. His hand found it's way to the waistband of her underwear. He slid his hand in and found the soft lips of her womanhood. He lightly rubbed her clit which sent a shiver through her whole body. As he did so, she broke free from Sirius's kiss and moaned.

Sirius lowered himself slightly and began sucking, nipping her nipples. Deja wiggled between them mouth open in excasty. She gripped Sirius's hair and pulled his head up to her kissing him forcefully. He smiled against her lips loving the way she was reacting.

Then, Remus pulled her gently away from Sirius who whimpered slightly. He placed Deja on one of the desks with her legs dangling over the edge. He spread her legs lightly and positioned himself between her legs. She bit her lower lip. He lunged himself and assaulted her womanhood with his tongue. This caused Deja to arch her back. Deja tugged on Sirius' briefs pulling them closer and yanked them down.

Deja's eyes widened at the sight of his erection and bit her lower lip. She lowered her mouth down to it engulfing it as much as she could with her mouth. Sirius groaned of ecstasy. Her hot mouth was overwhelming. Sirius gripped her hair pounding into her mouth.

Remus continued taking care of Deja, pumping in her with two fingers. Her toes were now curling and soon, Remus felt her walls clamping around his fingers indicating she was about to come. She came screaming his name. Remus pulled back after swallowing her juices. He grinned at Remus and kissed him giving him a chance to taste her through him.

"She tastes divinely doesn't she?" Remus asked and Sirius nodded licking his lips. "She's ready…" He whispered.

Deja looked at them in confusion and then noticed Sirius taking the spot of where Remus was. But this time, Sirius stood. She could feel the tip of his cock at her entrance and her eyes widened in anticipation as Remus kissed her. Sirius took the moment to push forward forcefully. Deja screamed his name as Sirius began thrusting in and out of Deja fast and hard. She arched her back and gripped the sides of the table for support. It felt so good, she didn't want it to stop.

Remus was standing beside them observing them and made eye contact with Remus who glanced at him and nodded. Deja didn't notice what was going on even as Sirius moved so she was now on top of him riding him. Sirius held her tightly in position as he scooted up a bit more on the table.

Remus rubbed something cold over her puckered hole and slowly slid a finger inside. Then he slid in a second finger and she hissed of pleasure. He opened his finger slightly spreading her. Then after a few minutes, she felt him retrieve his fingers and the tip of his cock at her entrance. She glanced down at Sirius kissing him as Remus pushed forward.

Then without waiting, Sirius began thrusting back and forth inside her womanhood faster than she expected. She had placed both of her hands on each side to help her carry the weight. Then Remus started synchronizing his thrusts with Sirius's. Sirius continued thrusting but starting to feel his balls tighten and he knew he was about to come soon. Remus was close himself. As they continued their pumping faster and harder, Deja was close to be sent over the edge.

She screamed one last time as her walls clamped around Sirius's cock and she was sent over the edge. Her whole body shivered, quivered and she lost balance through her orgasm falling on top of Sirius who quickly followed her by screaming her name. A few more thrusts and Remus followed them.

All of three of them separated glancing at Lily and James who were slowly stroking themselves nobody moved for a second until Lily crawled over to Deja kissing her and straddling her.

* * *

Lily cries out as Sirius fucks her with deep thrusts that make his arse clench each time he shoves forward. Her moans are muffled by Deja's pussy as the brunette witch rides her pretty face. James watches his girlfriend get fucked and can't look away from her tits as they bounce back and forth with the force of Sirius's pushing.

Sirius grunts and then pulls out, James stares at the come dripping from her pussy and moans as Remus rubs against his prostate. Deja leans over and sucks on Lily's pussy and the two girls start to lick each other's pussy. James moans and Sirius takes the opportunity to shove his cock in his mouth. James smirks and hums licking Lily's come from his cock as Remus begins to move faster.

* * *

Deja whimpers as James fucks her. Her hair surrounds her face as she pushes back and curses in French. Remus looks down at Sirius and smiles at his best friend as he moves in and out of his tight asre. He's so tight he's not sure he ever wants to be anywhere else. Lily's tongue is wet against Sirius cock, slurping the come covered erection

James is talking filthy as he fucks Deja, his words making Deja's cunt tighten and her tits bounce as she arches and comes.

* * *

Lily's arse is tight and she cries out loudly as Remus moves in and out. His hand is in her hair and he's rougher with her, than he was with Deja. He watches James fuck Sirius's ass while Deja licks Sirius' cock. Sirius's face keeps twisting with pleasure as she swallows him whole while she rides her hand.

Soon Lily is screaming out as he fucks her arse hard. He comes with a soft whine, spilling inside Lily's tight arse.

* * *

The five of them laid their panting covered in sweat, cum and other bodily fluids and eventually fell alseep intertwined together.

The next day, Slughorn finally broke through the doors, "Sorry about the delay students. Some student tried to add Amortentia to Draught of the Living Dead. Oh.."

He trailed off seeing the sex addled teenagers and looked around the room, he spotted his open container of alcohol. "Oh dear it seems they got into my aphrodisiac alcohol. I've got to stop letting things like this happen."


End file.
